Helpless
by LittleGreenMonsters
Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that’s why he does it. He is the law so there’s no way out.
1. Another Night

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 1: Another day

His movement began to slow down as he reached his climax. He moaned my name kissing my neck softly. He brought my legs to his waist making me wrap them round him; I held them their keeping my lock on my ankles strong enough so my legs didn't go limp.

I couldn't feel him inside me anymore; my whole body always went numb. My hands clamped down on his shoulder as he slammed into me one more time.

"Did you enjoy that?" he whispered, I didn't answer I just kept my gaze on the ceiling. He pulled out and tucked himself away, he clothed himself walking towards the door,

"I love more than anything else in the world, you're my whole life. You know that, right?" I didn't move, he sighed walking over he kissed the top of my head and covered my naked body with a purple quilt. He sat down next to me and began to cuddle me, he twisted my body so I was laying with my back against him, he cupped my breasts with his hands and quickly fell asleep.

My whole body shook as I tried to suppress my sobs from exiting my mouth. I buried my head in my pillow rubbing my head into its dry warmth.

I guess you're wondering how all this began, well my mum found the love of her life, Phil, so they married. Phil's a really great guy, perfect match for my mum. He works as a minor baseball player he's just waiting for his big break. So when Phil got an offer from Florida he had to take it, his big break was finally here. So instead of tagging along with them I decided to move in with Charlie, what was the worst that could happen, right? Boy was I wrong, after I finished unpacking I decided to go to sleep. As I climbed into bed he came over kissed my head and told me he loved me more than anything else in the world, it was pretty weird but I just brushed it off as he missed me so much. The next night ended the exact same but he stoked the top of my head. The next night he kissed my lips and pushed his tough and started pinning me to the head board, and then he left. I thought it couldn't get any worse but then...he forced himself on me. I was so scared, I didn't tell anyone.

It's happened every night since. The two months had been hell; the worst part now is that since it's the end of summer, school's going to be hell.

After another day of pain and suffering, hopefully tomorrow will be different. I close my eyes and fall unconscious.

**A/N: First Chapter. If you review-Which I hope you do- Please add pointers and tips. Thanks! **

**SofterThanMagic**

**xx**


	2. Going To Fight This

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 2: Going to Fight This

Humiliated. That's exactly what I would feel like. When I enter those school doors and all those eyes roaming my body is probably going to be the worst part. But right now looking at the small tank top and old worn out jeans I knew I wasn't going to make it through the first hour let alone the whole first day of high school.

I self consciously pulled at the tank top trying to make it cover at least my waist, even though my jeans covered that already they had a huge tear from were Charlie and ripped them off from his eagerness to get inside me.

I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and quickly tugged my comfortably large black hooded jacket over my head. I brushed the knots from my hair and quickly grabbed my bag heading for my door. I could hear Charlie's snoring on my bed as I headed down the stairs.

In all my life I hadn't been so afraid, okay after the first time with Charlie I had been but I'm guessing that I'm getting used to this emotion in my life. So maybe it wasn't afraid maybe it was just nerves. My mum once told me before she died that high school kids judge you in the first ten seconds on seeing you. Obviously judging a book by its cover was an understatement. I knew that I wouldn't fit in. I knew it when the social worker told me I'd be moving to Forks. Making a good impression was a granted if you came from the right family. That there is where I hit the jackpot, of course I'll have made an impression I'm chief Swans beautiful young daughter. But that isn't always a good thing, especially being in the situation I'm in now.

As soon as I stepped out on the porch and the wind hit me like a pile of rocks in the face that I'd need to buy a coat, and if I needed a coat that meant money which formally meant I needed to get a job.

I pulled my jacket closer to me as I marched off the porch and down the driveway. It's not like the walk was a long one it's only about a fifteen minutes, but I loved to walk when I was back home, me and Renee used to hike through every forest in the area the humid weather only making my asthma occur. But trading that humid heavy air for this cold spine chilling weather I probably would have enjoyed it instead of whining.

I stud in front of the _school _which actually looked like converted apartment buildings, which before being turned into a high school they probably where. I sighed dragging my feet on the pavement up to the entrance of the school. I scanned the car park before taking my leave and walking into the building. Inside looked no grander than it did on the outside, I guess it did look a little like my old school. The colour scheme was the same and the clichés stud in their places, small though they where they still reminded me of the clichés back home.

I slowly made my way to the office, a grouchy old women was situated behind it mumbling things to herself whilst madly while scribbling things onto a clipboard. I cleared my throat and the women shot her head up giving me an evil glare. I gave her a feeble smile before walking up to the desk,

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." I said quietly unsure whether or not she already knew, she raised her eye brow, "I'm new" I said quickly resting my weight on one leg. The women nodded collected a few things from her desk before putting them in front of me.

"That's your schedule. That's your map and here's your slip, make sure all of today's teachers sign it" she said and gave me a death glare and flicking her vision to the door behind me signalling me to leave, I quickly grabbed the sheets and scurried out from the office. I looked down at my schedule and groaned, Gym on first period Monday.

"Great" I whispered to myself, I made my way through the small groups. I was right people were laughing at me but I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Gym wasn't really a problem since it was my first day I was allowed to sit out. So I sat on the bleachers watching the guys play basketball and the girls play volleyball. I could so obviously point out the school bitches, Lauren and Jessica. Lauren was too up her own arse to realise she was supposed to be playing and Jessica joined her, they obviously enjoyed it.

Jessica is so obviously prettier than the two, brown hair brown eyes smashing smile and so obviously in love with a guy called Mike. She was a few inches taller than Lauren so about five taller than me, her slender frame weaving to keep up with Lauren. Lauren was plain, dirty blonde hair, slight tan, slim, green evil eyes. Her personality seemed plain and was just and bubbly as Jessica. Lauren seemed to be one of those rulers of the school that love to hate and hate to love.

I played with my hair while waiting for the lesson to finish. I watched over the group of girls playing volleyball. The best player by far was a quite tall girl with tinted pink rimmed glasses, suddenly the ball slammed into her forehead she swooned to the floor winded and holding her forehead. I dashed from my seat and ran over to her I knelt at her side sliding her hand from her forehead. She had a small cut and it had already started bruising.

"Ow" she whispered as I pressed down on her head a little to see if there was any serious damage,

"Don't worry your head will be fine, just bruised and a small cut" I said smiling, I hopped up holding my hand out she smiled and took it gladly.

"Hey your Isabella, right?" she asked wiping the blooding from her forehead onto her sleeved games kit.

"It's just Bella" I smiled and she stuck her hand out,

"I'm Angela" she said shaking my hand.

"Look everyone!" Lauren called gathering the attention of the gym and them slyly pointed at us, "Angela found a friend" it wasn't exactly a great insult but people still looked at us and laughed. I blushed crimson and bowed my head down. Angela smiled and mouthed and apology I smiled back and said it was okay.

I was quite surprised when I found out me and Angela had pretty much all of the same classes together. It also surprised me when I found Charlie had made me a see the schools physiatrist, apparently her called early on in the summer and told them that I needed someone to talk to. I don't like talking to people about my problems I never have and probably never will happen, I was more of the sufferer in silence type. A more of shoulder to cry on, well to Renee I was but wouldn't do that for anyone else.

Lunchtime rolled by and me and Angela made a pretty good pair, she's very bright and when you get to know her very funny. We walked into the lunch room together and collected some food, I didn't really look at what was there I just chose what I knew I could keep down which ended up being a bottle of water. She took me over to a table by the windows and we sat down eating, well, she ate I sipped on my water.

"So how do you like Folks so far?" Angela asked taking a bite from her BLT. I sighed leaning back on my chair,

"It's not like it's my first day Angela" I snapped taking another swig. I immediately felt guilty,

"Sorry Ang, I've just been through a lot these past few months and schools just adding to the drama, I wish the tragedies could just come one day at a time" I ran my hand through my hair and rubbed my temples,

"Hey Bells, don't worry okay? Things will get better" she smiled rubbing my shoulder. I smiled looking down at my hands which were now placed on my lap.

"Hey do you hike?" she asked randomly, I looked at her eye brows raised she smiled back sheepishly,

"Well believe it or not, I love to hike. Me and my mum used to do it every other weekend" I grinned at the memory,

"Well I do believe I have a after school club that'll suit you dandy" she announced proud of herself, "Well It's not really hiking it's more jogging, well sprinting" she shrugged her shoulders, "What do you think? You up for it?" I pondered on the thought. Running. I do like a good run and sprinting comes to me easy. It'll get me out of the house away from Charlie. Bingo!

"I'm up for it" I said smiling she did a little cheer. I suddenly remembered me getting a job, "If" I said suddenly her spirit dropped a little, "You help me find a job" she immediately perked right back up,

"You can get a job at my work! I work at a outdoors store, you know for backpackers and all that jazz. And we're in—" my attention was brought away and was attracted by the most beautiful group of people I'd ever seen.

"Who are they" I interrupted her rant,

"The Cullen's" she replied without even looking their way, excitement in her voice, "Their Doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, they moved down her from Alaska a few years ago" she paused, "They kind of kept to themselves. Cause they're all together, you know couples" she said while the group entered the cafeteria.

"The blond girl, that's Rosalie, she's with the big dark haired guy Emmet" she paused again as they passed to sit at a table,

"The little dark haired girl, Alice, and she's with Jasper the blonde one. Dr Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker, maybe he'll adopt me" she stopped giggling at her own little joke. I looked over at where the godly figures had come from and saw another just as beautiful,

"Who's that" I asked nodding my head in his general direction,

"That's Edward Cullen. But don't waste your time on him, or any of them" She laughed to herself shaking her head,

"Why?" I asked confused then it snapped into place, "Ahh, you like him" I prodded her in the shoulder and she smiled towards me,

"I don't think there's a girl in this school who doesn't like him. And he probably has enough trouble with Lauren sticking her nose into his life without all the other freaky fan girls" she finished leaning her head on her hands clearly upset.

"So about that job" I said, she smiled starting her rant again. I nodded me head at the right time, it was so convincing she bought it and I was free to look over her shoulder at the Cullen's. They weren't eating or drinking though they did have trays loaded with food in front of them.

"Maybe they're anorexic" I whispered,

"What?" Angela asked, I must have interrupted her again.

"Sorry, my mind just wonders sometimes" I smiled apologetically; she smiled goofily back and finished her meal. I chugged my water and we left the lunch room to our next lesson.

School slowly finished, and people cascaded from the school building like there was a fire. Me obviously being me I took me time and slowly made my way out of the school stopping at Angela's car.

"Right you hoodlum, ready to get a job?" I smiled at her statement hopping into her car with her. We rode out from the car park and down the road in complete silence; it wasn't the uncomfortable just met silence it was more of a nothing needed to be said.

She pulled in at a modern looking outdoorsmen store and we cleanly got out and headed in. Angela was immediately greeted by a feminine looking version of Mike,

"Hello Angela, you're not working tonight are you?" they gave each other a warm hug before turning to me,

"No ma'am, this is Bella. She's new here and looking for a job. Any vacant?"she replied the women looked me up and down crudely then she brightened up,

"Chief Swans daughter?" she asked amazed, I nodded, "Oh look at you! Aren't you just all grown up!" she ran over and hugged me tight against her plump body.

"Actually, you may not remember me" she pulled back, "Sorry to startle you like that" she smiled then looked down to my feet and looked up to me eyes,

"You're definitely hired!" I squeaked as Angela tackled me into a hug, she hugged me tight against her chest giggling to herself again.

She pulled apart and composed herself and we turned back to our boss,

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you do you mind telling me your name?" I asked her, she smiled sweetly,

"I'm Carlotta, Mike's mum. Or formally known as Mrs Newton" She smiled and walked over to the cash register she bent down and I could hear her rummaging through the cupboards, she popped back up with a clipboard in hand she walked back over handing me the clipboard,

"Here we go sunshine, fill it in and bring it over to me when you're done" she smiled walking away.

I quickly filled the application form out and before I knew it Angela had dropped me off at my house and I was walking up the front steps. I hummed a light melody in my head as I walked through the door,

"Charlie, I'm home" I shouted, my voice echoed back and soon as it did Charlie was by my side. His strong arms pushed me against the wall and started to nibble my earlobe.

"Where were you pet, I've been so lonely" he whispered huskily, I shivered dropping my bag from my shoulders. He placed his hand on my shoulder keeping me firmly pinned to the wall before kissing down my neck.

"No not now, Charlie. Dad" I said bluntly, he pulled back glaring, with his free hand he grabbed a handful of my hair,

"Not now?! I've been here all alone, because work didn't need me and you were at school!" he gripped my hair tighter and mover his hand from my shoulder going lower until her got to my buttoned jeans.

"I've been wanting a good fuck all day" he whispered his voice husky again. He slammed his lips into mine grinding his hip into my area. His tough shot into my mouth and he immediate wanted control which I gave in gladly. He pulled my jeans off and unbuckled his belt. Not giving much time to react his large hand ripped of my panties and he slammed full force into me. I screamed in pain and he began to thrust in and out at a steady pace. I tilted my head to the right and concentrating on the patterns of the wallpaper.

This moment right now, I would say I Charlie's lowest. If I was on the outside looking into my twisted life they'd call the police and say that he was raping me, but the crazy thing is they'd probably back down when they found out her is the police.

If I could tell someone I trusted and knew they could help me they'd know in a hear beat. But the only person I've ever trusted with my life was Renee. And my lives so fucked up that it's like a twist sucking every good thing in, my mum, my virginity, my confidence, myself esteem and then eventually , this thing that Charlie was doing to me was going to end. The only reason he's doing this is because I'm the spit of Renee, if I had a different hair colour he's rather fuck a stripper. But I'm not so lucky, but I'm not going to let the fact that Charlie rapes me every day ruin my life. I'm going to fight this, and hell, I'm going to win!

**A/N: Well this Chapter took my whole Saturday. So I think I deserve reviews!!**

**Xx**

**Softer Than Magic**


	3. A Very Big Mistake

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 2: A very big mistake

Maybe laying on the floor all night wasn't one of my best plans. My neck hurt and my head was pounding. I stud in front of the mirror looking at what Charlie had done to me, well there was a clear hand print on my neck which stung like crazy. When did that happen? Maybe thinking of a happy place wasn't such a great idea, maybe I should pay attention maybe then he'll reach his climax faster.

I sighed loudly, how was I going to explain this? I know Angela was going to ask, I could just say I slapped myself and look like a total lunatic but then again I could get away with it if I said there was some sort of insect trying to inject poison, hardly believable. I wouldn't even believe me.

Maybe they wouldn't ask, maybe I'd just keep to myself for the whole day, month, year. I don't really like that option either, it would probably kill Angela plus I would have to see her at my new job. I guess ignoring the question would just have to do.

I growled changing into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and trainers with a simple sleeveless white polo shirt. I know I'll look as worse as I did yesterday but maybe that was what I was going for, scare people away? No not like me at all.

I grabbed my backpack and headed for my second official day of high school, which in my book I was doing an alright job setting an impression. I was officially known as Angela's friend, I don't have a problem with that. I was quickly at school walking through the car park, meeting Angela half way.

"Hey Bells, how was your evening?" she smiled her eyes met the hand print on my neck,

"WOW! What the hell happened to your neck!!" she pretty much screamed getting the attention of the whole car park. I looked around quickly turning crimson, my vision turned blurred and I looked down to my feet. Ignoring this question was getting hard.

"Bella, what happened?" she said in a softer voice, she put her finger onto my neck her hand too small to fill the long fingers in. I winced in pain and she retracted her hands quickly,

"I'm sorry! Is it still fresh?!" she asked loudly keeping our viewers entertained. I took deep breaths unable to keep a breath in, I began to panic, my breaths picked up and I started wailing. What if they found out? And then they'll phone Charlie and he'll kill me, no literally kill me.

I dropped to my knees sucking in and out just as fast. Angela dropped to the floor beside me taking my hands and squeezing them softly,

"Calm down Bells, try breathing through your nose" she whispered, her voice light and bearably audio under my raspy takings of breath. I followed her instructions slowly taking in shaky breaths through my nose. My breathing became normal and I suddenly began to shake. Angela tried to help me up but I just wasn't steady enough on my feet so Mike, the man Jessica is in love with, put my arm around his shoulder and took me towards a bench close by.

"Here drink some water" Mike smiled taking a large bottle of water out from his bag and shoving it in my hand, I nodded shakily and took a small sip. The water helped and my shaking reduced until silent tears just leaked from my eyes.

"Thanks" I whispered softly giving him back the water bottle; he smiled purposely making our hands brush as he took it from my hands. He grabbed my hand from Angela's grip and kissed it before jumping to his feet and walking off. I smiled at his reseeding figure, how sweet. I turned to Angela,

"Thanks Ang, I really needed help then" She smiled brightly at me obviously liked seeking my praise, much like a dog or a newborn baby. I took my hand from hers wiping my tears away.

The drama seemed to be over so people began to move on. I searched the car park and my eyes caught sight of the Cullen's, there beautiful golden eyes still staring at me. I blushed crimson and looked down to my feet playing with my hands.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your neck?" she asked softly, I shook my head,

"Please Ang, I don't really want to tell you right now" I know that sounded really pathetic and all but I needed to push this out of her attention. She looked me in the eyes and sighed,

"Fine, but when your ready you need to tell me, okay?" she asked, "I'll always be here for you" yeah right! If she found out what Charlie was doing to me she'd flip out and leave me, if I didn't know her better, which I don't know her at all really, she'd spread it.

"Okay"

"Promise?" she asked putting out her little pinkie,

"Promise" I giggled linking our pinkies together. We got up of the bench and went to class. Mike seemed to be taking a shine on me, he insisted on carrying my books and showing me to my classes, which I actually didn't really mind because he wasn't all that bad looking. So with help from Mike and his personality Lunch rolled by so much quicker than yesterday.

"So you going to sit at my table today?" he asked me whilst I collected my 'lunch',

"I'm not sure, can Angela join too?" I asked, he smiled and nodded,

"If it makes you happy, anything" I turned crimson for the third time that day. I dropped my stuff and water off at Mikes tabled and went over to Angela was sitting on her own.

"Hey, you want to break tradition and come sit with me and Mike" I smiled at her whom she gladly returned gladly.

"Why not" she grabbed her tray and bag and we joined Mike at the now full table. I took my place next to Mike and she sat at the empty place the left.

"So Bella" Mike said loudly wanting the attention of the table, "You want to be my girl friend?" he asked bluntly, I smiled shyly.

"I would love to but—" Mike cut me off,

"So it's settled" he smiled softly placing his lips on mine, his arms snaked around my waist slyly. My reaction was slow but I wrapped my arms around his neck opening my mouth and tangling toughs with him. There was coos and giggles in the background but we didn't pull away instead the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Finally I pulled away gasping for breath and looking into his lust filled eyes.

"Wow" he whispered leaning his forehead on mine, he pecked my cheek before pulling away completely and grabbing his bags,

"Got to go train for the match, see you after school babes" he winked, "At my truck" I nodded and he walked away with a few other guys following closely behind.

"Well that was weird" I whispered and Angela squealed,

"I can't believe you just kissed Mike Newton, he's pretty much your boss" she looked around for a second then turning back to me,

"Like Romeo and Juliet, your love is so forbidden!" she squealed again giving me a quick hug. She nibbled her chips dropping it clapping her hands together like she had an idea,

"I bet he's doing it for the upcoming dance!" she squeaked. Dance. Me? Dancing. No not the best combination. Not a got combination at all!

"I think I'll pass on that thank you very much, not only can I not dance but I bet by the time of the dance he'll have broke up with me anyway" I sighed gulping down my water quickly,

"Nope, not Mike at all. He likes to romance a girl and then get inside their pants before breaking it off with them" she said with a sigh.

"Then breaking up with him after having sex all depends if you where a good fuck or not" Well that sealed the deal with me and Mike, Charlie had told me multiple of time that I was a great fuck and that I'd make a great prostitute. He also said that if I really put my mind to something, like fucking someone they'd be in pleasure city.

"Yeah, well. I'll give him a week or two and if he's not in my pants by then I'll break up with him. I'm up for a challenge" I whispered the last bit but it still looked like she herd. We giggled and joked for the rest of lunchtime then scurried off to our last lessons, Biology.

We walked out from the lunch room, meeting Mike along the way. He kissed me and entwined out hands together. Once in the classroom he pulled me into his arms and we made out right then and there, I wasn't really as willing as I was in the cafeteria.

"Mr Newton, Ms Swan" the teacher called and we pulled apart, I blushed slightly and he laughed. "Seat" he said pointing at Mike and then to his seat.

"Ah Ms Swan, would you like to sit with Mr Cullen?" I opened my mouth to answer but he put his finger up. I looked over at the Cullen which was in my lesson and blushed a little, it was Edward.

"It wasn't a question" he gave me a work book and sent me to my chair. I growled dropping my bag to the floor and placing my book onto the table, I sat down looking straight forward.

I wonder if Mike will get in my pants this week or the next. Should I play hard to get or should I give it to him. Give to him? What a weird statement.

"Ms Swan!" the teacher bellowed slamming his hand on my desk, I jumped a little looking at his fuming face,

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" he asked calming himself down. I raised my eyebrow,

"It's your first day in my lesson and you're not even paying attention" he rubbed his forehead, then turned back to me.

"Well, Sir. You're the one who sat me here it's not my fault I get distracted by the outdoors" I said looking out the window. It wasn't really much of an outdoors a tree and a few benches.

"And where would you rather be sitting?!"

"Well maybe next to someone I like!!" I shouted then looked at the rigid Edward Cullen whose hand was gripping the table and his hand covered his mouth.

"And someone who liked me" I whispered looking down to my hands. The teacher grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front of the class. He pushed me down on his chair,

"This'll be your seat from now on then!" he shouted at me. I giggled and spun around on the computer chair,

"That perfectly fine by me" I said and the class muffled their laughter. He sighed and carried on teaching. I can't believe I've just done that, I just talked back to a teacher! I'm so bad. Maybe Mike could give me a good spank- Wait what! When did I get so dirty?!

I could ask Mike to give me a quickie before school ends, yeah, that sure does sound good. After the bell went I quickly grabbed my things and followed Mike out the door.

"You're a bad girl aren't you?" he purred, I giggled and followed him out to his car. He pushed me on his hood and leaned to my lips. I placed my finger on his lips,

"Want to take it a step further than kissing?" I whispered into his ear, I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes wide and a goofy grin on his face,

"You sure?" he asked, "We've only been dating an hour" Mike's voice seemed unsure, like he didn't want to share the pleasure,

"Don't worry Mike we'll work on you" I said with a wink. He picked me up bridal style and put me in his car, he ran over to his side jumping in and speeding out the car park,

"A little eager are we?" I purred, he laughed and pulled up at his house. He jumped and ran to my side swinging me over his shoulder he locked the doors and ran into his house. He dropped me at the stairs and slammed his lips into mine.

"_We've you been pet, I've been so lonely"_

"_I've been wanting a good fuck all day"_

I pushed Mike away, tears stinging my eyes as I jumped off the stairs and ran out the house. What the hell was Charlie doing to me? Would I not be able to have sex all because he rapes me? That's it I'll probably have to end whatever I have with Mike.

Stupid sexy Mike, stupid Charlie, stupid idiotic Bella!!

No doubt the teacher called him he'll be fuming when I get home. You know he's never beat me, I bet he'll start tonight though. I ran past Mike's car and ran all the way home, never stopping to catch my breath or to look where I was going.

I ran up the driveway and kicked open the front door. Shit! He's home!! And there he was stud at the end of the hallway belt in hand, my heart stopped beating. He was going to start tonight!

He walked over to me grabbing my wrist and dragging me up the stairs into my bedroom. He tripped me onto my bed and ripped off my polo shirt. This is going to hurt like hell!!

"I got a phone call today" he said twisting the leather belt in his hands, "From you biology teacher, he wasn't too happy" Charlie slammed the belt buckle into my back, I shrieked out in pain as it sliced through my skin before tearing of a layer as Charlie brought it back over his head,

"Don't make me look bad Isabella!" he hissed, whipping it again. I howled in pain yelping out, my hands clamping down on the sheets, tears falling like the rain.

"Why do you make me a bad guy Isabelle!?" he roared connecting once again but this time in a different angle,

"I'm sorry!" I cried, he whipped me one more time before flipping me onto my stomach.

"I hear you being rude to another adult you'll be six feet underground, ya hear!?!?" he raised the belt and started to thrash my stomach with his belt.

It was a mistake to talk back to that teacher as it was going to Mikes house!!

As his whipping slowed down my vision started to darken. The last thing I saw was Charlie pulling my pants down then I blacked.

**A/N: Don't get used to me updating so quickly because by the way your reviewing you won't get another chapter—So please review, it took five hours to write this one.**

**The one review I got it asked what happened to Renee, Because on the first Chapter I did put that she went with Phil and on the second one I put that she died.**

**Well the anwser is pretty much that she thinks shes dead which she is technically... And the Cullens will be in more of the next Chapters!!**

**Please Review – Not Just Put It on Story Alert Like Some Did**

**Xx**

**Softer Than Magic**


	4. Bumping Into Vampires

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 4: Bumping into vampires

Some much pain rippled through my body as I tried to sit up, a flood of dizziness swept over me and I had to put my hands on my head to stop the room from spinning. I gagged at the sight of my stomach, the slashes from the belt left a purple line to were the buckle hit which left a huge gash which slightly swollen. I groaned this was going to hurt like hell.

I slid of the bed, wincing every step; I took and walked out the room to the bathroom. Flicking the shower on I immediately hopped in letting the freezing cold water turn scorching then to normal, the beating of the water on my shoulders was the most relaxing touch since Renee's back rubs.

After washing away the dry blood and washing my hair I quickly climbed out from the shower wrapping a long woolly towel around my body and walking back to my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out lace blouse jeans with ballet flats. **(A/N: Picture on my Profile)** I brushed out my hairs and towel dried it before looking at me in the full length mirror attached to the closet doors.

My hair was quite long now about down to my waist. I pulled up my blouse and looked at my stomach, my ribs poked out from underneath the red slashed. It's been a long time since I ate something a week and a half maybe more, but even then it was only a cereal bar. I flattened the blouse down against my stomach and looked over what I was wearing. It looks too posh compared to the things I'd been wearing but I need a good change in life. I smiled at my reflection.

I walked down stairs grabbing my bag from the place I dropped it the night before and headed to school. By the time I got to school pain coursed through my whole body, never in my life had I experienced something this painful in all my life.

"Hey Bells" Mike said coming forward to hug me, my eyes widened and I backed away slowly. He took the hint before his face became angry,

"Thanks for last night by the way, best day ever" sarcasm dripping from each word,

"Yeah well I'm not too happy about it either!" I hissed placing my hands on my hips and placing my weight on one leg. Mike walked forward pulling me then pushing me up against his car,

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend, act like it!" he exclaimed into m ear, he leaned against me pressing me up to his car, I winced.

"Mike stop, you're hurting me!" I cried pushing against him,

"_You _shouldn'thave left me yesterday" he said bitterly, I kicked my leg up getting him in his private area. I pushed him backwards gripping my backpack,

"You should find a different girl to go out with" I said my voice calm. I smiled and walked to Angela who was parked next, surprise , surprise, the Cullen's who looking at their amused faces had seen what I'd done.

"Hi" I smiled towards her as she locked her car, she turned around jumping and hugging me,

"Oh my god Bella!" she hugged me tighter. It hurt so much but I composed myself, for Angela.

"I thought you'd been kidnapped or somth—" she was interrupted by a scream. Me and Angela looked over to the Cullen's to find Jasper on the floor his face mangled in pain,

"Oh my god, Jasper!" Alice cried jumping to his side,

"Get her away!" he screeched, Alice looked up to the other surrounding Cullen's confused,

"Her!" he wailed on his knees pointing at me, "She's in so much pain I can't take it!" he fell to the floor and kept still.

"How does he know?" I whispered to myself, Edward Rosalie and Emmet's head snapped towards me confused stamped their foreheads.

"Get her away please!" he cried. I glared at him angry. He can't feel my pain why is he so upset? I pressed down on my stomach, Jasper suddenly was on his feet and then as if by magic, he was gone.

I frowned walking to my locker; I threw my books inside before slamming it shut and storming off.

Stupid Jasper! I bet he doesn't blame other students when he's in pain does he?! I bet he's only doing it to make my stupid worthless life miserable. I need to smoke or something this steams just bubbling up inside my head and it's making me crazy!

I walked to my lesson and plopped down in my seat, pouting like a little child. Slowly students began to file in and take their seats slowly followed by the Cullen's and as if by magic there was Jasper nipping at Alice's' toes like a dog. To my surprise Edward came and took the seat next to me. I looked at him annoyed,

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I hissed at him as he sat down. He sighed,

"I'm sorry, if my brother offended yo-" I cut him off,

"If?! He blames people for his own pain" I snapped,

"No, just you" He said, I glared at him,

"So he blames me for his pain, is that what you're trying to say!?!" I asked horrified,

"No, it came out wrong" he said as I stud up,

"Well now I see why your family keep to yourselves, your jerks!" I shouted before grabbing my books and storming from the classroom. I flung open my locker and grabbed all my stuff before stuffing it all in my bag and slammed my locker shut. I ran out of school fuming.

Stupid Cullen's! I bet everyone just goes out of their way to make my life a living hell! No wonder Charlie almost beat me to death, I'm a disgrace! Stupid Charlie, if he was just like every other over protective dads maybe my life would be brighter but no! He has to want to sleep with his seventeen year old daughter!

I saw a bus stopping at a bus stop, I ran over hopping in on. I don't even care were this takes me as long as it's away from Charlie and those stupid jerky Cullen's!!

About two hours later the bus stopped at its station and the driver commanded me to get off. I growled but got off the bus anyway, stupid bus driver! I didn't even know where I was! This day just keeps getting worse and worse. I walked down a few streets going in twists and turns, maybe if I found another bus it could take me back.

About five hours later I dubbed myself lost. I dropped my bag on the floor and collapsed on a bench. Not only were my back and stomach hurting me but these flats aren't doing wonders for my feet either. I slid off my shoe and began to massage my feet.

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice suddenly echoed out, I looked to the side to see the most beautiful man I had seen since Edward Cullen, maybe they're related? I after roaming my eyes over his fit perfect body his pale white skin glowed giving him an angelic look to him. I looked up to his face, his soft features laid out so fan and his long chestnut brown hair made me want to run over and stroke it. Nothing seems scary about this man, until I looked into his eyes, to my horror they were somehow crimson red, he gave me a 'if looks could kill' glare. I shivered involuntary.

"What?" I finally said he stalked forward grabbing me by the hair I shrieked trying to pull away. He pulled me over his shoulders and then my vision blurred. Then he suddenly dropped me to the floor, he grabbed some old fabric from an overflowing trashcan. He tied my hands together tightly,

"Now, what would a pretty little minx like you be doing in the big bad part of the city?" he smirked towering over me. He pounced on top of me sucking at my neck, I screamed at the top of my lungs before jerking my leg up. James roared and rolled off me in pain. I quickly jumped to my feet looking for an easy exit, bad luck seems to love me today because one way there was a metal fence and the other is James. I'll take my chances! I ran and jumped over James only for him to grab my ankle and for me to fall to the floor winded.

"You think a petite human could beat a real live Vampire, huh!?!" he shouted dropping his fists down on my ribs. I loud crack quaked from my rips as did a high pitch scream; I clenched my fits into a ball trying to numb out the pain. He jumped to his feet as my vision began to blow up into black little dots; he lifted his feet and slammed it onto my scrunched fists. I didn't move this time, and the only thing you could hear was quiet gurgles escaping my mouth.

**A/N: I finished this chapter Sunday but kept it till now so I could milk it for what it was worth, which was one more review! Thank you so much!!!**

**BTW: sorry to all the Jasper fans**

**Please review and I'll add the next chapter ASAP**

**Softer Than Magic**


	5. I Know What You Are

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 5: I Know What You Are

I shot up screaming in pain as I did so. I looked at my surroundings,

"Just in my room" I whispered to myself, I lay back down on my bed then the memories of yesterday flooded in. I shot up again screaming both in pain and realisation. I held myself being careful not to hurt my ribs I hissed. I couldn't even do that.

As I slowly sat up questions flooded my mind, how'd I get here? Where's James? Is he really a Vampire? Vampire? He probably wanted my blood, but if he did then why's he break my ribs and hand? Oh yeah I kicked him in his area. I chuckled to myself before wincing again, stupid broken ribs! I slowly got to my feet using my furniture to lean on and I got to my closet opening it with my good hand. I looked in my mirror; I looked fairly nice still under my blouse and jeans. I took of my jeans and slowly unbuttoned my blouse before pushing it of my shoulders. When it dropped to the floor was when I finally let myself look at me.

My ribs, well the area were my ribs should be, was covered with light shades of yellow and brown shapes with and under layer of a large footprint dark purple bruise. Where the footprint was, was where mangled shapes jutting out of my skin. I looked at my writing hand, it was fine all slim and moved perfectly then I looked at my broken hand, it didn't even really look like a hand more like a pile of mash with five sausages connected. Where my beautiful nails were had now been replace by five different shaded nails, the fingers where fat and I couldn't bend them even if I really wanted to. The actually hand was very podgy and you couldn't really do anything with it.

"Fuck" I whispered looking over my injuries, I know I made it through yesterday with only a few whippings but compared to this I knew I wouldn't make it. I sighed picking out an outfit to wear, if I still wanted that whole change façade I knew I would need to wear another nice flashy outfit that covered my right hand.

After failed attempts of finding matching clothes I ended up picking a pair of light coloured jeans with a grey shirt with a red cardigan on top and a pair of grey pallet pumps. **(A/N outfit on profile)** It covered my swollen hand and went over the jutting bones, nice one! I brushed my hair happily putting it into a tight pony tail but leaving my side bangs down. I looked very casual it made me look almost beautiful.

I giggled to myself as I skipped downstairs into the kitchen, I ignored Charlie and walked over to the fridge and pulled out two oranges and a banana, I peeled them and ate them slowly savouring every bite. Yum!

"Hey beautiful" Charlie said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist,

"Hello Charlie" I smiled, even though he was touching me and it hurt like hell at least he didn't kiss me.

"Would you like a lift to school today?" he whispered before kissing my neck, his moustache tickled making me giggle but I covered it up with how much pain I'm in.

"You're an absolute saviour Charlie!" I said walking from his arms and picking up my bag,

"Let's Go" I gave him a true smile and he smirked back. He gestured to the door and he followed me slapping me on the butt as I went past I rolled my eyes but kept on smiling. I was happy today and I wasn't about to let him ruin it for me.

We dropped me of at school in his police cruiser, and I climbed out the car wincing a little but I ignored it. I walked up the car park and stopped seeing a familiar silver Volvo with five pairs of golden eyes watching me. My eyes widened as my heart raced, flashed of James and the attack flashed through my mind. Jasper and Rosalie stayed back the rest slowly walked towards me, my heart now going an agonisingly five thousand miles an hour and the hair on the back of my neck stud up. They stopped in front of me exchanging looks,

"Bella we need to explain what happened yesterday" Alice said,

"But first you need to tell us why you are in so much pain" Emmet said, looking over at Edward then back at me. What should I do? I know I'm not telling them but what if they attack me and drink my blood?! I don't want to die!

"Bella?" Edward asked stepping closer, I visibly began to shake. I'm going to die, I'm going to dies, I'm only seventeen and I'm going to die!

"Please" I whimpered, Edward took another step forward and I drew two back, "Don't hurt me" I said rubbing my swollen hand lightly. I looked over at Jasper noticing how his facial expression changed every time I put pressure on my hand.

"Where not going to hurt you"

"You're lying!" I whispered squeezing my hands together, stinging pain shot through them and Jasper fell to the floor.

"Bella please, we just want to help you" Alice said dry sobs raking through her body,

"I know what yo are!" I shouted striding forward brushing my hand on Edward's before stepping back,

"You impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change colour. And sometimes you speak like you're from a different time." I paused looking at their shocked faces taking them in before carrying on,

"You never eat or drink anything and you don't go out in the sunlight. I know what you are" by now Jasper and Rosalie had joined the group and their faces just as confused,

"Vampires" I whispered, the group eyes widened till they where the size of a baseballs. Edward began to splutter looking at his family and then looking at me,

"You're liars! You're not related all of you are from different times!" I shouted my face hardened but I coward away slamming my bad hand into my broken ribs. Even though I almost passed out from how much pain it brought me, Jasper growled doubling over in pain, Alice growled and I started to visibly shake again and she stopped.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked his face twisted in agony. I looked around the group before gathering enough strength to walk away. I quickly walked into the school building ignoring the vampires which followed. I stopped at my locker carefully pulling my books out before a wave of nausea washed over me dropping my books onto the floor I raced to the bathroom, once in a cubical throwing up the little breakfast I ate. I sat up against the cubical door leaning my head against it, holding my stomach. My eyes grew heavy and soon I found myself fall in a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: I know it's really short and I'm sorry but the next chapter will be more eventful**

**Next Chapters called Weekend of Hell, I'll post it after I get at least five more reviews so if you want me to update you better review!**

**Xx**

**Softer Than Magic**


	6. Weekend of Hell

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 6: Weekend of Hell

My week ended quietly, no running into vampires or even Charlie who seemed to be up to his neck in chief of police private investigation. As much as I hate school I hated to spend days at home much more. I knew since Charlie hadn't used me all weekend he was going to go on and of till he was satisfied. But at the beginning of the week I promised myself he was going to stop, so I'll just have to protest and hope for the best.

Right now I'm situated in my room studying the photos of me and Renee, we looked so happy together but I knew she was just as happy of not more being with Phil. I missed her so much, I would definitely trade my life for hers but I can't, there's no such thing as trading lives in for someone else.

I groaned listening to Charlie pulling into the driveway; his voice wasn't alone though I could hear another man chuckling along with him. I ran to the window too late to see the man but to see the evil glint in Charlie's eyes. I shuddered involuntary wrapping my arms around myself. I could hear them talking in hushed tones obviously trying to keep me unaware. Two pairs of heavy footsteps made their way upstairs, I quickly stripped of my trousers and then climbed into bed pretending to be asleep.

My door creaked open slowly then was pushed open, they entered my room. Charlie sat on my bed grabbing my wrists; he pulled the quilt away from me and stood me in front of the stranger. His eyes hungrily roamed my body. I shivered involuntarily.

"What do you think?" Charlie's low husky voice interrupted the silence; the man nodded his pig head continually. He stepped forward bringing his had to my breast caressing them gently. I visibly began to shake my legs threatening to buckle beneath me. Charlie pushed me back onto my bed and left. The stranger walked forward sliding out of his jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered climbing on top of me; I could smell a strong amount of liquor on his breath. His hands travelled up my shirt and he began to caress my breasts I couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips. He chuckled sliding off my shirt; he began to suck on my neck moving his kisses lower down my neck till he reached my breasts. He sucked and playfully bit my erect nipple while rubbing the other with his hands, his saliva had a different smell, and fast food and liquor it smelt terrible. The man began to kiss lower and then come back up to my mouth, I kissed him back. Only god knew how much pain I'd been in if I didn't satisfy him. I rolled over so I was on top, he grunted as I ripped his button up shirt open. We grinned at each other his eyes full with lust; I kissed down his chest till I came to his pants. I quickly unbuttoned them and tugged his pants and boxers down in one. I took his erection into my mouth and began to suck. He moaned loudly and began to play with my hair. After he was satisfied he pulled me up to him, he rolled us over so he was on top and slowly pushed himself into me. We moaned together as he began to thrust into me.

"You like that?" he breathed into my neck, I wrapped my legs and arms around him tightly as we came to our climax.

"Oh, Isabella!" he moaned, he rid out our orgasm. He stopped looking at my face and stroking my cheek,

"You're you pretty" he pecked my lips, "Pretty Bella" he whispered before climbing off me and gathering his clothes, before I knew it he was gone. I collected my bedding and ripped them off before stuffing them in my wash basket. I didn't let myself cry before but he's gone so I let all the tears out. The anger began to bubble, wasn't I suppose to be stopping this?! I began sobbing and punched my wall. I cried out,

"Stupid swollen hand" I cursed, I pulled on a midnight purple leather mini skirt and a black tube top I caked on my makeup and pulled on some leather heeled boots. I ran my hand from my shoulders down to my stomach; I could feel my ribs through my top. An electrical buzz ran through my body, I was skinny, I was beautiful. I smiled widely beautiful was an understatement, I was gorges! My bones were visible through my skin, my hips poked out from my top. I skipped happily from my room and walked down stairs, I looked at my dad who was passed out on the couch money in hand. I walked over and took three notes,

"Sorry Charlie, I've got to eat" I whispered walking out from the house and down the drive, their parked was a silver Volvo. Edward Cullen climbed out from the car and gracefully walked towards me. I took a deep breath moving my hands behind my back, I entwined my unbroken hand into my broken one. He stopped,

"Bella, we need to talk" he said, he but his hand on the small of my back and pulled me towards his car. I pushed him away with my swollen hand, I hissed loudly,

"It's broken, you need to see a doctor" he said taking my hand delicately, I sighed as he opened my door for me and helped me in. He drove slowly taking random turns every now and again, he drove through the town and I turned to him confused,

"I thought you were taking me to the hospital" I hissed, he looked at me,

"I'm taking you to my fath-"I snorted at him,

"You're not related" I whispered more to myself than to him, but he herd and drove faster down the road he took different turns and pulled up a long driveway. He stopped in front of his grand modern house.

"Wow" I breathed and before I knew it Edward had opened the door and was helping into his house, I skidded to a halt before the door,

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me" I said raising my eye brow,

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already" he said taking me by the arm and gently helping me into his house. As soon as we were inside the so called Doctor Carlisle Cullen greeted both me and Edward. I frowned; this kind hospitality was making it really hard to hate them. He took me into their living area and sat me down on his sofa. He pulled out his work bag from nowhere and pulled out some gauze,

"Aren't you going to x-ray it or something?" He looked up and smiled at me,

"Edward has graduated medical school six times, I think we can trust him" his smile got wider looking in admiration at his 'son'.

"So, how come your eyes are golden, shouldn't they be red" I asked looking around the room, Carlisle coughed looking toward his son than back to me,

"Bella, how do you know about out kind?" the room was suddenly filled with the rest of the Cullen's, I jumped back startled.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to know" I whispered, I pulled my arm away from Carlisle and looked toward Jasper, I began to squeeze my index finger. The pain was excruciating. Jaspers face was able to stay emotionless for about ten seconds the he cracked whaling in pain.

"How does he do that?" I asked, my broken hand lay on my knees while the other hovered over it skimming the swollen parts.

"Bella, how do you know about our kind?" Carlisle asked again, I sighed. Should I tell them? Maybe just the part about being attacked by one not the Charlie bit.

"A man, James I think it was" I paused taking in their expressions, "He basically tried to suck me dry, I don't even know how I got away" I looked at them,

"I woke up in bed the next day" Carlisle looked at me then to Edward. Edward shook his head sadly looking down.

"What can I look at what else he did to you?" Carlisle asked, I nodded walking in front of him, my back to the Cullen's. I lifted my shirt then there were seven gasps in the room. The belt!! Oh Bella you're so stupid! I quickly pulled my shirt down and backed away, I couldn't help feeling a deep fascination with my boots. Edward cleared his throat,

"Bella what happened to your back?" he looked confused at angry, a thousand different responses floated through my head,

"I don't know what you're talking about" oh smooth Bella, great way to sell it,

"Yeah and somehow a belt came over and whipped you of its own accord did it?" Rosalie looks like a cheese eater, uh oh, I smell a rat,

"Haven't you ever wanted to repay your sins with your own blood" What? That didn't even make sense to me,

"Just by the way you look I can tell you're not a Christian" Rosalie hissed, nice making another vampire angry,

"Yeah well, with those clothes look like your forty" Rosalie glared at me,

"At least I'm not a slut" she growled back,

"Yeah like it's my fault" I whispered but I knew they heard me,

"Sure, sure, you can't help sleeping with the first guy you see"

"I've only slept with two men in real life" I shot back,

"Wow, that all? With a job like yours I'm sure Mike and Eric love the free hand jobs"

"Not them" I whispered,

"Oh is that man you talking about the one who got you pregnant?" she laughed, Edward and Esme growled. I looked at Rosalie and then put a hand on my stomach, was that the reason for my throwing up? I'm PREGNANT?!

"I'm not pregnant" I whispered,

"Oh yeah right, I can smell that whore of a boyfriend on you" Rosalie's eyes held a cold ice glare locked on my face, if there was any time to be afraid of a vampire it would be now.

"I don't have a boyfriend" she laughed

"Which brings me back to the 'sleeping with the first guy you see' your pathetic" she sure is right about that,

"Do you even know who the father is?"

"Yes I do" I said wondering if I should make her shut up by telling her who the father is,

"So, who's the lucky fellow?" I walked over to their front door. I opened it but before walking out I turned back to the family, tears in my eyes,

"Being raped by your father who's meant to be infertile isn't the easiest thing in the world" I paused looking at Rosalie's shocked face,

"And you aren't making me feel any better"

**A/N: Ages since I updated, I know I'm really sorry. My mum took my laptop away from me last Friday and gave me it the Friday that just went and I couldn't be bothered to write anything. But now I did!**

**If I get 5 reviews I'll update by Friday or maybe Thursday**


	7. Weekend of Hell ParttwoTelling Charlie

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 7- Weekend of Hell part 2/ Telling Charlie

I guess it's best to take a vampires advice, I shouldn't waste my money on a pregnancy test should I? Even though Rosalie was a total bitch why should I blame her? I'm not exactly the most respectable person; I mean I get raped by my dad and now I'm pregnant with his child, great.

I walked into town, ignoring the stares of the town folk. What should I do today? I could go down to Port Angelis and get some more clothes-Cringe-shopping not the biggest fan. Never the biggest of it and the fact people consider it a sport. Not for me at all. I could buy some makeup, some foundation to cover up the bags under my eyes, not very appealing at all. A light bulb light above my head, a bar. I looked old enough to be served, speaking of serving I could get a job. Prostitution wasn't really a steady income, this baby needed better than that, I could be a waitress in a restaurant. Or I could go back to Mikes shop and beg for a job. No begging wasn't really my thing, unless with Charlie.

I walked down to the local diner, it was quite busy and I knew the manager so of course I could get a job here, right? I walked inside and was immediately greeted by Megan, the manager,

"Hey Bella, what brings you here?" she asked but she froze and shook her head,

"It's a restaurant" She scolded herself,

"Oh actually I was looking for a..." I stopped myself, should I ask for a job? Would I be able to? Would Charlie let me get a job was really what I should be asking myself. We that's pretty much telling a millionaire not to spend his money, which was it except I don't really have any money.

"...The biggest slice of pizza" I smiled,

"Take a seat I'll get Dough to make you some pizza" I smiled as she made her way back behind the counter. I slid into a booth by the window resting my head on my palms.

Today had been hell, my body being sold to that man, admitting to vampires that I was being raped by my father in result carrying his child in my stomach. How sad.

"Here you go honey" Megan said placing the plate of mouth watering homemade pizza in front of me,

"Would you like a drink" I hadn't thought about that, I hadn't eaten in ages so I hadn't drunk in ages,

"Water" I smiled as she got me a bottle of water, she smiled and walked over to a different booth. The pizza smelt so heavenly, I ate it slowly savouring each bite and chugged down the water. I stayed in the booth for ten minutes or so waiting for Megan,

"Hey Megs" I called over to her,

"Oh it's on the house Bells" She smiled and carried on working. I slid out from the booth and walked out the restaurant, it was getting dark and Charlie would be home. I sighed and began to walk home. As I walked inside my house I could hear Charlie's loud snoring, I smiled.

"What a day" I sighed as I walked upstairs, after moving in with Charlie I seemed to have got over my whole clumsiness put at times I slip up, this would be one of those times. I slipped on the last step falling onto my knee with a loud thump. I froze and listened ,

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called, I could hear him moving to the staircase and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs,

"Uh, yeah Charlie" I smiled slyly sitting on the top step,

"Were you been?" he made his way up to me,

"Doctor" I lied, maybe if he knew I was pregnant he wouldn't hurt me,

"Really. What for" It's now or never,

"Oh well, I'm uh, pregnant" I whispered looking at my hands, I didn't look up but I felt his hands on my waist picking me up like a little girl.

"Well, we'll have to take care of that aren't we?" I began to struggle knowing what he was about to do, I wasn't strong enough. He threw me down the stairs and I landed in my right arm and a loud pop rang out followed by my screech. He laughed walking down the stairs and kneeling beside me,

"Now, I'm going to take you to the hospital and you're going to tell them you slipped down the stairs" I nodded crying in pain, he roughly pulled me to my feet and grabbed my broken shoulder,

"You tell them anything different and I'll kill you" he hissed and I nodded again feeling like a rodent not his daughter. He pushed me out side and into the back of his cruiser. My shoulder hurt so much, I hadn't ever been in so much pain. I pulled my hand over my stomach, I hope he or she is okay. Charlie sped to the hospital pulling up and climbing out, I numbly followed.

"Please dear god, this baby should live, this baby should grow in my and live" I prayed, I repeated my words when we entered the hospital,

"Hello there" Charlie said to the women behind the help desk,

"My daughter fell down the stairs and hurt her shoulder, is there a doctor free to look at it" She nodded paging a doctor, I rubbed my stomach,

"Help god" I whispered, tears flowed from my eyes I bowed my head trying to hide my weakness.

"Hello chief Swan, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen" I looked up, CULLEN?! And there he was the man who tried, but failed, to wrap up my arm. He looked over at me, pity practically squirting from his eyes, I sighed removing my hand from my stomach and let it fall to my side,

"Could you look at my daughters shoulder?" he said turning to me, Carlisle nodded gesturing to his office. I moved in front of Charlie and entered the room,

"Sorry chief, but this is confidential" I heard Carlisle say before the door shut behind him and he walked behind his desk and slid, it looked to be some kind of key in the draws. He walked back around to me and sat on the edge of his desk,

"Are you okay?" I looked into his golden eyes and nodded,

"It's just my shoulder" I whispered, I felt his cold hands touch it and I winced, he felt around,

"It isn't broken, just dislocated" He stud and went to my side, "This may hurt" He pulled my arm and popped my shoulder back into place.

"You didn't fall down the stairs did you?" He breathed, I shuck my head,

"He threw me" I whispered,

"My baby" I began to panic, he placed his hands on either side of my face,

"You told him" it wasn't a question, more like a statement but I answered anyway,

"Of course I told him! He is the father!" I began to shake and whimper, he moved his hands from my neck to my hands and then a flash and he had a brown paper bag in his hands,

"Here, breath into this" He put the bag to my mouth and I breathed in deeply, I slowly calmed down and my hands rested on my stomach,

"Hold still" he whispered he lifted up my shirt and put his ear against it,

"It's alive Bella" he said, a spark lighted in my heart and I sighed. Thank lord!

"I can hear its heart beat, even though it's so quiet" he stud up and I flung myself into his arms,

"Thank you!" I cried happily, he laughed and wrapped his arms around me, we pulled away,

"You can't go back home though" I nodded,

"Is there anyone you could stay with" I knew where this was going, I say no and he'll offer me to come home with him in no way of hell was I doing that,

"Uh, yeah I'll probably stay with some friends from school" lie I didn't really like want to stay with friends, well friend. I think me and Angela have fallen out anyway,

"What about your mom?" he called my bluff,

"Uh, she's, um dead. I think"

"Oh I'm sorry I-" I cut him off,

"Nah it's ok, you didn't know" I smiled at him which he warmly returned, he lead me to the door he fuzzed for a few seconds before he reached down to unlock the door,

"I'll talk to Charlie" he said, I froze,

"About your arm" he laughed and I let out a breath of relief, he opened the door fully and stud there was the single Greek god of this town, Edward Cullen. I stepped out from his office and looked around confused,

"Where's Charlie?" Edwards fists clenched on the doorframe,

"Uh, he said something about seeing a friend" I frowned, I knew what that meant and I scolded myself for not sleeping after the man this morning used me,

"I don't think it's a good idea if you went home today" Carlisle said looking at Edward than back to me,

"Yeah well I'm sure Charlie would beat me to death if I didn't show up to what he has planned" I shuddered, maybe it's best if I didn't go home the baby would be safe and I could get a good night's sleep,

"Well I think you should still stay with us tonight" Carlisle's face hardened like I had missed a whole conversation,

"No" I whispered and began to walk away, I stopped and looked at Carlisle and Edward,

"Could I come back tomorrow?" I paused "To check the babies health" Carlisle nodded and smiled,

"I'll examine you myself" I smiled before walking down the hall and out the hospital, I began to walk home just as it began to pour it down. It felt so refreshing. I skipped merrily home.

I stepped through the doorway and was immediately grabbed by the neck and thrown into the wall,

"I told you not to say anything!" he roared his face bright red he raised his fits, my hands flew in front of my face trying to protect myself,

"I didn't tell them anything, I swear!" I defended, he squeezed my neck tightly and I began to choke,

"You liar" he screeched and hits fit smashed into my face, it felt like daggers being stabbed into my face taken out and stabbed in again. He stopped and threw me to the ground,

"I should kill you" he hissed,

"But what would they say" He whispered, I whimpered as he walked away. I struggled to get on my hands and knees and I climbed up the stairs and into my room, I rid myself of my clothes and climbed into bed. There I let myself finally fall unconscious.

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter just as promised!!**

**I'll probably update tomorrow or Sunday**

**Please Review!**

**X X**


	8. Laceration

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 8- Laceration (cut, wound)

Schmerz (Pain) radiated from my face; I slowly rose from my bed and walked to the mirror, I was kind of afraid to look into the mirror I had no idea who was going to look back at me. Might as well get it over and done with, I stepped in front of my full length mirror shocked. The girl looking back at me was pale and sickly thin, a big black and purple bruise marred her cheek bone but that wasn't what caught my eyes, her eyes held so much sadness and grief it was almost scary.

"Bells" Charlie called out, I sighed grabbing some clothes and walking into the hallway,

"Come on, let's shower" he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom behind him we stopped and he stripped himself of clothing then stepped into the shower he left the curtain open for me. I dropped the bundle of clothing to the floor and stepped in behind him. He washed himself and quickly washed me before stepping back out,

"I have work, I won't be back till late" I nodded as he buttoned up his pants and pulled on a navy blue button up shirt. He left as I climbed out from the shower and pulled on my clothes, my hands fell down to my stomach I could feel a small bump growing. Even though it's sick, me carrying my sibling but think of what greatness the little being could aspire to the world, I couldn't kill something that hasn't had chance of breathing or seeing the beauties of the world.

I walked out from the bathroom and down stairs to the kitchen, I pulled out a full packet of pop tarts and I greedily sat there and ate all of them. I hastily looked to the clock, _8:00am_,

"Shit!" I cursed grabbing my backpack and running from the house, my stiff legs throbbed in protest I ignored it and sprinted to school. Luck must be on my side today because I made it with five minutes spare. Back track that, luck was definitely not on my side I forgot to cover up the bruise!! And five students particularly noticed this,

"What happened?" Edward cried,

"Stupid question" I hissed putting my hand over my cheek covering up the bruise, Jasper growled,

"It hurts me too" he said walking over and taking my hand away, it fell limply at my side.

"Sorry about having a go at you I-" I cut Rosalie off,

"It's okay, I'm used to it anyway" I smiled but me and Jasper winced in pain. I gave him an apologetic look but he just waved it off,

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go home" Edward repeated to himself pacing around his car and back to us,

"Yeah well the only way you could have made me go with you is if you kidnap me" I scoffed at the idea and walked inside school. My first periods passed uneventful, I strolled to gym and changed into my polo shirt and a pair of short shorts (My bruises had faded pretty fast but you could still see yellow ones that blended into my pale skin). As I walked out from the changing rooms and into the gym my stomach began to throb but I passed it off as a stomach ache. The coach walked in followed by the guys group, Edward, Emmet and Jasper walked through the doors laughing together,

"Apologies girls but Coach Temple is ill today so I'm combining the groups together" the crowd of girls groaned,

"Yeah yeah, we all hate one and another" she said dragging a bag of balls onto the courts,

"No, we hate you!" a girl shouted and the room erupted in laughter. The coach rolled her eyes,

"Fine then since you hate me so much I might as well mirror your feelings" she smirked, "Boys against girls in a friendly dodge ball match" the girls groaned and gasped in shock and disapproval, I was one of them. We all mover to the courts where two boys laid a bench defining the no man zone and placed balls on them,

"Alright then, the team with the least players loose" She blew her whistle and every clawed for the hard leather basket balls. I wasn't good at dodge ball and this stomach ache was just making it worse. I was able to dodge a few but was eventual fit on my leg I sighed with relief and sat down on the bleachers. After a pitiful effort from the girl's side the coach blew her whistle and mixed the teams, I was moved to the boy's team along with Angela, Jessica and a girl call Sarah from the boys side was Tyler, a kid named Simon and one called Tim. I stud at the back near the Cullen boys,

"Hey Bella" Emmet gave me a quick hug before coach blew her whistle, and so the battle begun. Emmet and Jasper really got into it throwing the balls and taking out the guys before moving onto the girls. I searched the gym and my eyes caught Lauren who had a ball in her hand, she smirked evilly. I gulped and just that second the pain in my stomach became ten times worse and then the hard leather ball collided with my stomach, I screeched in pain earning the attention of the whole gym. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as the pain became excruciatingly unbearable, I felt something trickle down my leg I wiped my hand on it and looked at scarlet blood. I screamed knowing exactly what was happening.

"No, no, no!" I cried dropping to my knees, the blood came quicker and I tried to wipe it away. Edward and Emmet was at my side trying to control me, I wailed pushing their arms away,

"My baby" I screamed, tears flowed like the rain from my eyes. The pain was too much and I fell into Emmet, who laid my head on his lap,

"Save my baby" I whispered, Edward scooped me up from the ground, the gym doors flew open and the little pixie, Alice, ran to Edward's side,

"Take her to Carlisle" She shouted as if obvious. I screamed as the pain began jutting through my area. The pain became too much and I passed out

**(A/N: Was going to leave it their but I feel this chapter is too good to pass up quickly)**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked to my surroundings confused, then the day came flooding back and my hands fell to my sore stomach. I sat up tears falling freely from my eyes, the door opened Edward and Carlisle walked through the door and both stopped at the end of my bed,

"I lost the baby" I whispered weakly, looking out the window,

"Yes" was all I heard before the end of my bed sunk in a little I looked to see Carlisle had sat down and he reached for my hand and held it in his hands,

"I can't tell you much, I'm not your doctor" I looked to him and whimpered, he smiled sadly,

"I'll go get him for you" he left so Edward walked over and moved me over then climbed in next to me, his cold stone like arms wrapped around me as I cried. My doctor and Carlisle came in a few minutes later a frown plastered on my doctor's face. Carlisle stud to the side of my bed next to me while my doctor stayed stud by the door,

"What did you do to lose the baby" he said bluntly, I stiffened and shuck my head,

"I didn't do anything, I swear" I cried as Edward pulled me closer and let me cry into his chest,

"You must have done something" I growled and he raised his eyebrow,

"I didn't do anything" I hissed, "I was so careful" I whispered covering my face with my hands,

"Well obviously not careful enough" he shot back,

"Alright John I think you've said enough" Carlisle said, the doctor laughed,

"We need to discuss something" he said ignoring Carlisle, "How did you become pregnant at your age?" he said darkly, I cried harder. Couldn't anyone ever give me a break? I've hurt so much in my life and this man is seriously making me consider taking it away.

"I think that's enough" Edward hissed through clenched teeth, I pulled away and watched the doctor walk out. I sighed rubbing my sore stomach,

"I'm sorry Bella; it seems that his daughter is being blamed for your miscarriage" he smiled sadly and I froze,

"I don't think it was Lauren who did it. My stomach was hurting before she threw the ball at me" I whispered wiping the last of my tears away. Carlisle nodded and before injecting something into the IV drip,

"It's just morphine" he whispered, I smiled laying my head on Edwards's chest. He lowered his head into my hair and smiled. Suddenly a loud crash interrupted our little moment,

"Where is she!?" a voice roared and a smash followed it. Carlisle looked at Edward,

"Charlie" he whispered, I only just herd it and Carlisle had already left the room. I buried my head deeper into his chest. Edward began to hum a beautiful melody loudly to me, downing out the shouting and banging from outside. There was a smash but this time it was from our room, I pulled away and I saw Alice brushing glass from her. She froze and looked up at me then at the door,

"Edward get her out!" she panicked, "He has a gun" she hissed in a low tone, Edward put one arm under my legs and the other wrapped my armpits and her picked me up bridal style. I began to panic, was he going to throw me out the wind? I struggled in his grip and ripped out the IV in the process. I somehow managed to escape his grip and I ran to the door I threw it open and ran into the back of Carlisle, he stud widely trying to take the space of the entire doorframe. Edwards arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, I winced kicking at him,

"Bella calm down" Edward shouted gripping me close to him, I thrashed as he walked to the window. Suddenly a loud gun shot fired out everyone turned and saw Carlisle on my hospital bed and Charlie in the door way, gun in hand,

"Give me back my daughter you piece of shit!" everyone froze.

**A/N: Review!**


	9. New Home

Helpless

Summary: No one expects that the Chief of police would ever hurt his daughter; I guess that's why he does it. He is the law so there's no way out.

Chapter 9 – New Home

Never in all my life had I seen Charlie this mad, whole body tense and slumped forward and his eyes twitching. The revolver in his hand still hand smoke escaping through the cracks in the barrel, he had it pointed at me but I knew he wouldn't do it, he said it to me straight that I am his whole life. But I was still scared.

Carlisle shifted his position on the bed, the bullet which had been shot fell to the floor, the noise echoed throughout the room as the tension grew thicker,

"Charlie, I think it'd best if just left" he said standing up with his hands in the air, "I don't want to hurt you" Charlie's face grew pale,

"You should be dead, I just shot you!" he looked at me and then in those split seconds Carlisle had taken the gun and destroyed it, Charlie took a few steps back before running out from the room and Carlisle ran off after him.

I let a out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and wriggled from Edwards grip to the floor. I looked at the scene in front of me; the glass from the broken window, the covers from my bed all scrunched up and creased, the door was still wide open and slightly hanging from the hinges.

Alice moved to my side placing a gently hand on my shoulder, I turned to her a grim plastered on my face,

"Are you okay?" she whispered her flawlessly beautiful face was calm, which was slightly confusing given the situation. I considered the question, was I okay? Even though I'd lost my child and my dad had tried to kill Carlisle, I guess I could say that I was defiantly stable. A numbing feeling you could say but my feelings were there, I guess you could say it was masked, the feelings were still there but just under wall of other emotions which had fought out on top.

I nodded unable to voice my response. She smiled plainly turning to Edward,

"We should probably take you somewhere safe" I nodded again mentally cursing myself.

In under half an hour Alice and Edward had cleaned the hospital room and forced me into their car, and right now we were speeding through the forest towards their home. I watched as the trees sped past from the backseat of Edward's car. I felt slightly envious of the trees, all they did was stand still and grow and then after time passed they'd eventually die they were blind to the world around them almost invisible. I remember many times when I'd wished to be invisible; most of those were when I was situated under my own father's roof. A buzzing sound echoed in my ear and I realised Alice was talking to me; she looked at me through pity pooled eyes. I hated pity, but right now I let it go.

"We called ahead of time and Esme set up a guest room for you" she repeated as she kneeled on the front seat,

"And clothes won't be a problem, Alice will lend you some of hers then by you nine closet full's of clothes tomorrow" Edward laughed causing Alice to pout and hit in the arm playfully. I frowned looking at Alice's figure,

"No need to worry about size, I'm sure they'll fit just fine" I looked over my body, I could feel every bone and vain sticking out from my body, it made me ill. I cursed myself for not eating properly. It just gave more reasons for people to pity me.

The car came to a stop which shook me slightly; I looked out the window and gaped at the huge white mansion which towered over most of the trees and branches. My car door opened and Edwards hand popped out helping me from the car, I climbed shuddering slightly at his cold hands. He slammed shut the door ushering me to follow him, which I did happily to get out from the cold. We entered the house and was immediately greeted by the group of occupants who were sat down on the cream white, they all gave pleasant greetings even Rosalie. I smiled in return following Alice to a seat which happened to be between Alice and Emmet.

I felt as home in peace and warmth and even though this wasn't permanent it defiantly felt like it. Esme smiled the brightest patting the seat next to her, I quickly got up from my seat and resituated myself next to her. As soon as I sat down she wrapped her arms around me in a motherly embrace,

"Oh Bella, you had us so worried" I patted her back rigidly, I hadn't really ever been in a situation like this, I'd always grown up in a cold environment so this defiantly took me off guard. "Look at you, your all skin and bones, let me make you some food. What would you like?" She stud up pulling me with her into the kitchen where she placed me down gently onto a stole as she opened the cupboards letting me look at what she was offering.

"Oh, I'm not hungry" I blushed beat red as my stomach moaned loudly,

"How about some pasta" she pulled out a packet of pasta and I nodded quickly, she smiled walking towards the cooker.

My mouth watered as she placed a bowl of pasta in front of me, I eagerly dug in taking in mouthfuls at a time quickly chewing and swallowing before shoving another spoonful into my mouth.

After gobbling all that was left Esme brought me up her winding staircase and when we eventually made it to the 1st floor I was gasping for breath,

"You'll get used to that" she laughed showing me into the first door in the long hallway. The room was plain, the walls painted a sky blue and every wood which wasn't white had been tinted blue, all the fabric matched the walls perfectly and although plain it did have a very warm welcome to it.

"You'll be sleeping in her" she said taking my hand and pulling me towards the bed where a pile of casual clothes and pyjamas laid, I fingered the soft material on the PJ's. Esme getting the message kissed my forehead and wished me a good night's sleep.

I pulled off my clothes and pulled on a pair of loose draw string stripy blue and white trousers and a loose fitting tank top, they fitted like a dream.

As I climbed into bed I thought about the Cullen's, I thought about how'd they'd saved me from a place I'd been trying to escape from in years. I thought about how they saved my life and stopped Charlie from murdering me or worse. And I thought about how they took me into their life without even being asked to.

They'd defiantly saved me and shown me a new way of life the way that I'd be living for here on out. As I fell into a deep sleep a smile rested itself on my lips.

This is my life now, and no one could ever take this away from me.

**A/N: Well this is the ending, I've left it open for a sequel which I will, eventually, write.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and though it did take months for me to upload and for that I'm deeply sorry. It wasn't until twilightfan4ever09 sent me an email which really opened my eyes to how long I hadn't updated so thank you!**

**I will post the sequel up soon and if you enjoyed my story please review and give me feedback!**


End file.
